legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Science (LOTM: Sword of Kings)
Science is a general term used to refer to any entity, like persons or technology, that has roots in science and scientific knowledge. Science dwells primarily in rational thinking and the study of the natural world, but also extends to the applications of advances in technology in a number of fields. Ward Walker 24, for example, is well-known for its Power Curriculum Program which allows normal people to develop supernatural abilities, turning them into Cyborgs. In LOTM: Sword of Kings, the term is frequently used to refer to New Conglomerate and its affiliates, and is interchangeable with the term Tech Side as a contrast to the realm of magic, which is also called Magic Side. History The history of contemporary science in general can be traced to thousands of years back on the Multi-Universe, to when major civilizations, from the 5th Multi-Universe, formulate their own theories on various disciplines. However, it was during the Rena period, with the Mortal Revolution ushering the scientific revolution, that modern science as we know it flourished, allowing further development of the different branches of study. In Prime Earth, during the latter half of the 20th century, a woman named Scathach, herself a Black Demon from Zoyineian-Sith Empire who fled from the realm of the Sith with her mother, Kali, established an independent territory within the territory of Egypt, thus, starting the humanization by teaching humans technology. This territory, later to be known as Earth itself as mankind slowly developed their intelligence, gradually became the world's forerunner in scientific research, creating technologies 30 years ahead of its time at the times of 2030. Principles Science primarily works through experimentation and observing various phenomena to obtain desired results. This practice is widespread throughout the world, but starts in an earlier age in United States, where students from Global Pact Defense who study in specialized academic institutions are able to develop and present their research together with teachers and older members of the academy. Most of the time, the methods used in scientific research conform to standards in practice at the present. There are experiments, however, which tread on the rules of ethics in scientific practice like cloning and human experimentation, such as the experiments of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences. Regardless, most of these projects are approved and even funded by their major leaders like KnightWalker Family, Chronos Empire and Godom Empire, allowing partial or full access to facilities. On the other hand, even if a project receives a lack of support from Global Pact Defense and other majors organizations like Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, resources are still within reach, although the options to acquire these resource often involve shady tactics like hostile takeovers or using the influence of persons of authority. This condoning of inhuman and immoral practices creates a culture of laxity towards this issue amongst the entire world, causing most scientists to develop an inhumane outlook on any living things as long as it is needed in an experiment. In spite of the issues with unethical standards among the scientific community, science remains positively accepted in human society due to its aid in the development of various aspects of the world, as do in Deus Ex Valkyrie Vectron, where a majority are left uninformed of the more sinister workings of science in general. Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Items Category:Futuristic Items Category:Tech Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Anti-magic Users Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Aliens Category:Science Heroes Category:Creations of Science Category:Biological Weapons Category:Bio-Manipulators